Naked Heart: In Soul of the Sun
by ComicsNix
Summary: Professor Utonium is dead, and the Powerpuff girls have fallen into an abyss where their souls are being consumed. Only by fighting against their inner demons, they will be able to overcome the tragedy in her lives.


**The Author **– Hi peolpe!!!! Another story here...this time...the POWERPUFF GIRLKS!!!! I always loved then, maybe the best Carttonn Network show. Sad that it is cancelled isn't it? This is sotyr is the darkest I did till this day, please, don't condemn me, I just wanted to test new kinds of stories. Okay, and, I think next week, I'll publish somethnig very different. I was thinking about an horror story or somethnig like that. What do you think? Let me see how that unfolds. Enjoy!

**Naked Heart: In Soul of the Sun**

Blossom was flying in the air, smelling the marmalade sky of ther Townvile's skies. Her sisters where flying along her over the city, shoving maelstrom pleasant kisses to pitifully sad birds.

"Blossom!" utter the blondie blondie greild, Bumbles.

"What is it dear pleasantry sista?"

"Oh, I have contispation."

"Oh sista, come to my bossom, I'll cover you with love!" and Bluubles goes, and hugs the little red headed horny girl.

Buttercup wasn't confortable with that situation. She don't likes transference of love to the hearts of unhappy couples. She is alonely, she haves a dark heart of destruction. And it's doomed to plummet down to the skies of unholy lactation.

As the girls flew in the heavens, Blossom huuged the Bubbles, and they got wet. Buttercup them coundln't have it anymore. She shouts:

"Nopes!!! You can't touch yourselves without my self approval condolences!!" and she punches heavly in the face Buuble to the air, who flies like the lightining stairs of Andfromeda to the outer space screaming like a raped middle aged wapanese kangaroo.

"Godmmanit Buggercup!!! You took my love away from my bully breasts and sent her astray to the final doom of the vaccumm filled innocent space!!!!"

And Buttercup felt the pain…the pain that rages in the hearts of warriors, of milk dressed amozons. That cannot be right…she must does somethnigs…it's her sista, the only pilgrim that lasts from Doctor Utonium promised utopia.

After the professor Utonium got dead, the girls went a downhill slope of self fish behavior and utterly destructive massacres. "That unfair!!!" tohught Blossom when her father death hisself. Mojo Mojo was his antagonist, the one that took his life, without a unique blood of mercy in his bones. Utonium last words to his daughters was:

"My dears, please, never touch others girls vaginal liquids, you can get Ebola." And he died. This event was so traumatic to Blossom that she killed Mojo Jojo with her teeth, and he exploded in a thousand of bananas shells. All got worse. Buttecup turned Emo and cut her waists, Bubbles got genital herpes through contact with deceased roadkill pussies…and Blossom…oh Blossom…she never recovered from that disgrace. But she maintained a more or less faithful position to her ideals. But she turned into an empity sheel of what she was.

Buttercup is now thinking about what to do, when Blossom gaves idea:

"Buttercup, we must go after her!" and Buttercup agree. It's a good plan.

So, they follow Buubles blue trail of love to the outer space. They went fast, passing thru Jupiter, Mars, Venus and then Saturn, when the trail was not more presence. Buttefercup looked the next near planet, Mercurio, and said:

"Blossom, she could have fallen on that one!"

"No, it is not possible." And Buttercup got sad. It was cold there, because it was far from the Sun. Sheets of ice where forming on her clothes and frosting the leaking milk from ger lactating titties.

"Buttcup" said Bolssom "I know where Buubles whent."

"Yeah? Where?"

"To the future."

"How?"

"When you punched her, she flew to the space. She then acquired speed passing on the tangent of the planets, acquiring acceleration from the gravitation speed. This cause her to go over the spped of light, and she transported to future!"

"Oh no! What have I DONES!!!!!" and Buttercup emo suicidal tendencies took over her platinum soul, suffocating her new will to alive one more day. She go sad, and picked a screwdriver and then…punctured her belly with it, perforating the stomach, the kidneys and the BOWELS!!! Blood sprayied on the space and tears flowed from her saponaceous bitter eyes.

"My sista!!!! Noes!!!!" cried loud Blossom, who got totally terrified by that unravel of self torment. "Buttcup, I will no let you die!!!!!" and Blossom caught Buttercup with her shoulders and flew towards the Sun.

They went there direction, and it got heater and heater. The fire balls from King Star Sun got throwed at the grils, but Blosoom avoid. Sahe got near and near, and their clothes started to go burn. Fire and lust emerged from their skins as the foreskin of Sun got a Boner. Sun looked to their eye and said:

"Youy shall not PASS!!!" and the bruissed Buttercup cried as their magnificantifous Solar Star got angry at then. But Blossom is a hard one, so she fights against the supernova waves of high level x ray lust radiation.

"Nope girls, you will DIE!!!!" cries the Sun with a thunderous voice of castrated deer rapists.

Sun put his hand at his junk, and started to masturbate. The girls are near, they must avoid the fiery lava cumshot. Sun gets next to the climax, the fluid core of the Sun produces more and more pleasantfully agony filled addicted sperm. Yes, he goes, he is going…my God…nOOOO!!!!!

Sun spurts a giganticful mass of destructive plasmoidic veneral diseases, cointained with the most dangerous species of moss and hornyful bacteria. That brimstonic storm of fiery liquid semen unleashes his Sun AIDS to the most maidenly comets and asteroids of the Solar System, breaking the hymens of the very reality itself. Time and space starts to dissolve and ejaculate.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" cries Blossom with a flirtative desperated pain as she feels and sees the universe as we know it turning into a self folded tampax origami of saccharose.

"Yes PowerPudd Girls!!!!!" utter the moistenized Sun "I shall dominate the seven laws of phisycs!!! No more I will be slave to Betelgeuse sexual deviances!!!! MUUHAHAHAH!!!!!" and Sun opens its carnicerous mouth to eat the heroic girls that fought with justice.

Blossom, still with Buttercup on her shoulders, starts to flew to the oposite direction of the Sun, to escape its mouthbreath of prognosys. But it's hard to get away, the reality is collapsing and she must avoid colliding with the self interlacing planes of dimension and other parallel existences. The Sun comes near and nearer every second. Buttercup weight is just too much, and she knows it:

"Blooson" moans Buyyercup, with a frail voice as her bowels hangs out of her scarred and drilled stomach "you must let go off me...or else...we both die..."

"No!! I canno't let you die here...you my sista!!! We toghter must save Biibles!!"

"No...you must save her...I shall die here...cause all this is my faultness...my emophillic tendencies condemned all the galaxie. So long sista..." and Buttercup let go of Bloossoom caressful care...she is starting to fall...getting pulled by the gravitational phield of the Sun...Blossom screams...but her voice can't be heard...it just evaporates before reaching the ears of a falling green clothes clad girl.

Buttercup clothers are burning, and she gets nude with the temperature. All the sheets of ice that where covering her skin are now gone with the heat and her boobies now expell dozens of pounds of boiling blooated milk.

Sun laughs withh his open mouth...the Sun doesn't care...he molds the reality at his pleasure...he just can't understand the love...between...sistas...........

Bloosomas eyes get teary. Her sista body is engulfed by the maddening flames of hate at the core of our, 'till this moment, most beloved light donor benefactor. The Sun swallows the dying girl, and she is no more seen.

"BUTTERRRRRRRRRCUP!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" cries with lungs allmost asploding the Blossom girl. She can't belief this exorcism...first...her father...then...Buubles....and now....BUTTCU!!!! She is alone...in the middle of a space-time collapse...no one can helps her...no one is at her side. So far, she managed to be the stoic girl, fighting agaist the sadness and decay of mind and soul her sistas had fallen. The only thing that managed to not let her lose her mind was her own family...but now...it's gones. She...is.......lone...

Sun is at his most appex. He looks to Bloosm, some few light years from his position, and brags:

"HA! You girl...is puny. Cxome one! You think you can fight me?! No...YOU CAN'T!!! You are just a jealos piece of immature unsexxed pussycat!! Go away and live the rest of your existance in a bottom line retardant asteroid. I let you live...I let...because...I'm a GOD!!!!!!"

Bloosm crying eyes are exploding with fear, with unceartaintly. She doesn't know what to do. Without a friend, without reason. But the rage tooks her body all of a suddem. She remembers her parent, her sistas, even the enemies that the life she took away in a momnet of uncontrolable rageness. The memories are all tht remains...and she must fight for then...because...it's all that's legt.

"SUN!!!!!" utter with discrepanceticous flaccid abhorrence the red hornied missy child "you...never...be...PARDONED!!!!!!" and she flies to his direction with coconuts in her belly, urging for a blood, urging for the retalaiation she sworn to avange.

"Comnes on!!!! I'll put you to a fetus filled black holed graveyrard...you floozy WENCH!!!!!" and Sun clenchs his fists and races toward the elimination of that humanly pityful threat. But Blossom is not a minimal threat...she is...a GIRL!!!!!

As Blossom aproaches the Sun corona, her senses start to fade. First...her eyes melt in a peaceful sad condor. But she don't care. Them...her hearing feeling is expurgated from her carnal vessel. But it's useless...she doesn't need it anymore...not to where she is going. Then...her tongue unleashes blood from it's papillae...turning the battle of her life into a sour memento of the universal destruction unfolding before her lovely mute skin.

"Quit it sultry girl..." telephaticaly transmiths the Sun to his Antagonist "you are dead...go away and I'll let you lives...in a disabledful way!!!! HAHAHA!!" mutters with bragshful utterrance the self uncontious Sun. But Blossom don't care anymore. With the last energies that last in her body, she is miles away from the Sun. Her skin turnend into roasted eyebrown coal, and her bones are collapsing in a dust of cadaveric pulsar. But the energy of love for the humanity permits the continuation of her quest.

Bloosm, without her senses, nor her touch feeling, nor her carnal sensory senses, doesn't know where to go. But she lets the passion guides her...the passion...for a better world. Sun is only a mile away...her hair is catching fire and fumes are exhalating from her internal organs. Her teeth exploded into a thosandful pieces o bloody dust and her heart only beats for a miracle of love. She have only one chances...only one. Love guides...it tells her where to go...to the dick...to the dick...to the dick...and she ENTERS!!!! Bloossom infiltrates Sun engorged urethra, and he is totally consterned with abomination. "No...she cannot do it!!!!" and Sun starts to masturbate furiosly again, to extrincate Blossom from his precious solar dong.

The ret-hot steaming blobs of reality warping semen are ejaculating from Sun's ball sacks, and, as they pass thru the urethra, the very lasts pieces of flesh and mortal cells dwelling over Blossom's body gets stripped way from realitty to a void in time space continuum. But Blosom heart is stronger, and even without a mortal vessel to carry it, it continues on it's jouney to the Center of the Testicle.

"No!!!! This cannot be!!! You can't rape the penis...of a GOD!!!!!" but Blossom already did it. Her last remaining piece of flesh, her heart, reaches the centre of Sun's semen generating gonad. It is filled with star destroying pulsars and dwarf stars, slaving to maintain the circle of jerk that permits to the Sun control the very fabric of reality itself.

Blossom's heart goes to the center...the very center...where a minuscule galaxy made of erotic homogenous black holes is. She aproaches it...and she senses the hate of the Solar System's Sun...all of his Hatred against humanity...all the false gods praised and loved in place of him. The justifications of his acts are embeded inside this little shiny piece of black emotions that composes his very soul. Ra, Amaterasu, Apollo, Helios, Sol, all the false gods for whom the humanities crimes against nature where comiited. She now knows why he did this...but she can't forgive...he have no right over anyone...he must not continue his quest to destroy everythnig...he muyst be stoped.

"No...please...I beg forgaveness!!! Don't put an ends to the reign of calcium nirvana I've putting to the generations of man!!! You must let me LIFE!!!!!"

But Blossom doesn't want to forgive...she must stop...him....she is....failling...the heart....is stopping.....one....more.....breath.......one....more.......

Her heart acumulates the only left power to it....the heart knows....this must be done. Blossom's heart enter the black hole gonad...............it pulsates...the black hole moans......and......"BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!" a Supernova of Sacred Savage Semen explodes iside the ball sacks of the Sun...he screams...but the obliteration is total....the cum spreads all over the glaxy...the universe. All the realirty getts bukaked in the face by that explosion of fruitful penis juice caused by only one thing...the love for the others, the love...of BLOSSOM!!!!

Sun evaporates in a flood of cosmic seminal gust. The spoace and time starts to come backs to its place. The realities are turning to normal. And one person....appers again in the right place. Buubles comes back from the void of non existence. She saw everythnig. The fight...Buttercup dead....Blossom sacrifice. She just thinks:

"What have I done to my life...Blossom...and Buttercup...you...showed me..." and Buubles cries as the universe turns to a state of normality. But...there is no more Sun...no more Earth...the Solar System is gone. And her sistas. Buubles is the last remmant of an era. The last human alive in the middle of a pool of cum flavored universe. And her constipation continues.

**The End**


End file.
